Another Second Chance
by Shiga San
Summary: Deidara lo ha conseguido, ser el que manda por una vez en la cama, ( O dos), pero la simple idea de repetir la experiencia se le hace completamente imposible... pero las segundas oportunidades no siempre se quedan en el número dos... Pequeño tributo a Second Chance de Karu-suna, que espero leais antes que este relato. Deidara & Itachi.


Los personajes pertenecen a su creador, Kishimoto sensei, la historia inicial es de mi gran amiga Karu-suna – s/7501669/1/Second-Chance– y este pequeño shoot, es un intento de tributo por mi parte a su gran talento.

Lo romántico no es lo mio, no me canso de decirlo, a si que , me disculpo por anticipado si no es lo que esperabas, he hecho lo que he podido.

Espero que disfrutes del relato y leer tu comentario al final del escrito.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Another Second Chance.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se agacha despacio, y toma la converse negra entre los dedos del borde. Mete los cordones dentro y busca la otra con la mirada.

Suspira divertido y une las dos zapatillas junto a la pared.

Ese simple gesto le hace merecedor de al menos un cuarto de hora de gruñidos y ceños fruncidos de su rubio.

Deidara detesta que Itachi tome sus cosas, y por encima de todo que las cambie de sitio.

Itachi detesta que Deidara deje todo por medio, sin importarle que él también vive ahí, y que ir dándole patadas a sus cosas, sobre todo ropa,no es que le entusiasme demasiado, pero nunca le dice nada. Se limita a dejarlo a un lado, a la vista y en el suelo, pero en un lugar en el que no moleste; al artista si, le molesta y mucho.

La buena noticia es que va a estar fuera todo el día, y apenas es media mañana.

Un suspiro lujurioso asalta los labios de Itachi, y una leve sonrisa.

Deidara está con su hermano, de compras, y aunque ha prometido que será solo por un par de horas, Itachi sabe que el concepto de tiempo es diferente para su novio que para el resto de los mortales, y que un par de horas son en realidad, una docena.

Un par de horas después, descubre, que se aburre soberanamente. La casa está limpia y sin Deidara a la vista, no tiene mucho que hacer; al menos nada divertido.

A si que llama a su hermanito, el cual disfruta del mismo modo de un poco de tranquilidad sin su escandaloso rubio, y quedan en casa del menor para tomar algo, aunque por la hora, saben que acabarán comiendo juntos.

Sasuke le abre sonriente, calmado y en cómodas prendas. El aroma a carne asada se extiende desde la cocina por toda la casa, haciendo que se le haga la boca agua al instante.

Sí, definitivamente va a comer ahí.

Se sienta en el cómodo sofá, y hablan durante unos minutos de cosas sin importancia, mas por cortesía que por curiosidad, hasta que Sasuke hace la pregunta del millón...

– Bueno, y al final, ¿Qué tal fue?... han pasado dos semanas desde que tu novio apareció aquí enfadadísimo, y no me has contado nada. – La sonrisita intencionada de su hermano le hizo estrechar la mirada.

– Fue... y ya está, no es asunto tuyo. – desvió la mirada y se tensó al pasar los minutos y no obtener reacción alguna de su hermano.

– ...ya... – Suspiró entendiendo muy bien por lo que pasaba su hermano. Aunque tratara de disimularlo, bastante bien, no podía evitar pensar que seguramente, Itachi batallaba por un dilema del mismo modo que él mismo tiempo atrás, cuando Naruto casi lo mata de abstinencia. – Bueno, lo mas difícil ya está hecho, ¿No?. – suspiró de nuevo, posando la mano en el antebrazo de su hermano mayor. – Ahora viene cuando tienes que admitir que te gustó tanto como para repetir.

Itachi le mira con los ojos abiertos hasta el límite permitido por su anatomía.

– ¿Tú has...?... Naruto te ha..., bueno... quiero decir... – Está tan confuso que las palabras se amontonan sin orden en su cabeza y tratan de salir de golpe por sus labios. – ¿Lo habéis hecho... ? Bueno, tu has... Naruto y tu … ¿Has dejado que él...

– Vale, escucha. – Se gira en el asiento para encarar directamente a su hermano. – Aunque reconozco que las primeras veces que lo hicimos de "ese modo" no me "divertí" mucho, ahora, como podría decirlo... mmm... digamos que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿Entiendes?

– Creo que sí... – Su ceño se frunce en una pequeña mueca de desacuerdo. – P- pero yo no...

– ¿No te gustó?. – Sasuke le interrumpe y espera paciente la respuesta a su pregunta.

– Claro que … ¡Oh por Jashin! no debería hablar de esto contigo. – Se levanta de golpe, un poco enfadado por tener que hablar de ese tema con su hermanito pequeño, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Sasuke se levanta con él y le obliga a sentarse de nuevo en el mismo sitio.

– Tu quieres a Deidara, y sabes, que en el fondo, muy al fondo, no solo te ha gustado hacerlo con él, si no que te mueres por repetir pero no sabes como pedírselo, ¿Me equivoco?.

– Esto es ridículo. – se levanta de nuevo, pero no se mueve ni un paso. En su lugar gira el rostro y mira a Sasuke con los ojos entornados. Vuelve a sentarse abatido. – Como te odio... – pasa la mano por el pelo y gruñe bajito, a la cara de " lo sabía" que tiene Sasuke en ese momento.

…...

– ¡Oh, vamos, no puedes hablar en serio! – Naruto manosea sin cuidado una camiseta de un montón cualquiera, sin prestarle verdadera atención a lo que hace, y por supuesto, sin intención alguna de comprarla, atento a lo que su hermano le está contando. – ¿Le dejaste atado hasta el final?

– No grites, ¿Quieres?. – Mira a las personas que compran en la tienda y que en ese momento están mirando a los dos hermanos con absoluta curiosidad. – Creo que esa te quedaría bien, Naruto.

– No, no, no y no, no puedes cambiar de tema y mucho menos chantajearme con una camiseta. – Desdobla la prenda y la mira... – Oh, es bonita... a lo mejor dejo que me la compres... cuando me lo hayas contado todo...

– Tus... tus estúpidas pastillas funcionaron, ¿Vale?. – Le agarra por un hombro y habla pegado a su oreja.

– Eso ya lo sé, pesado. Con el teme me funcionan siempre. – Deidara le contempla completamente alucinado ante la sencillez con la que confiesa "su crimen". – Lo que me deja alucinado es que le ataras a la cama, jajajajaaaaa... perdón, perdón... pero es que es tan graciosooooo jajajajaj

– ¿Y que estabas que hiciera?... Creo que quedó claro que siendo bueno no iba a conseguir que se dejara... y bueno... – Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro muy bajito. – Luego está el tema de la fiesta de Hidan … en la que se supone que yo...

– Si, bueno... supongamos por un momento que es cierto que te lo tiraste a lo bestia. – Naruto formula la frase en voz alta. Deidara se plantea salir de esa tienda inmediatamente antes de que las clientas se arremolinen a su alrededor y les graben con el móvil... solo faltaba eso para hacer de su día un evento memorable digno de ser marcado en el calendario.

– Ya vale. – Deidara se sonroja avergonzado y tira de su hermano hasta la salida, ante la mirada divertida de las personas que les contemplan.

– No te enfades conmigo. – Hace un puchero infantil para justo despues formar una pícara mueca en su cara. – Apuesto a que te mueres por repetir... mmm, ya han pasado dos semanas. ¿No lo has intentado?

– ¿Estás loco?. – Responde el artista frustrado. – No sé como voy a convencerlo para otra vez.

Naruto le pasa la mano por los hombros y sonríe divertido.

– Solo hazlo y ya está, sin pedírselo ni nada... y si se niega, ya sabes. – Ensancha la sonrisa hasta hacerla infinita. – Puedo conseguirte unas cuantas mas, ku ku ku.

– Pero no quiero que sea así... – Se encorva hacia delante, abatido. – No quiero que se enfade conmigo... si se lo pido y me dice que no...

– Pues no se lo pidas.

– Tu lo ves muy fácil. – Se queja seriamente.

– Es que el teme y yo ya no tenemos este problema. – Naruto consuela a su manera a su hermano. – Entonces...¿Fué como esperabas?... aunque le dejaras atado y eso... ¿Mereció la pena?

Deidara le mantiene la mirada unos segundos, haciendo su sonrojo mas furioso y evidente, hasta la punta de las orejas se tiñen del vergonzante tono.

– La verdad, fué... corto, y raro...

– Pues ya sabes, lánzate.

Los dos hermanos, salen de la zona comercial, extendiendo la conversación todo el camino de regreso a sus respectivos hogares.

….

Deidara cierra la puerta tras de sí despacio. Junta las cejas al ver sus zapatillas juntas, y su chaqueta, que él dejó sobre el sofá, en el colgador de la entrada.

Itachi y su eterna manía por el orden...

Ve a su novio de espaldas, sentado en la mesa de la cocina frente a un plato de carne asada y una ensalada.

Se sienta frente a él y toma un trozo grande directamente con los dedos. Moja la carne en la salsa, cree que es de frambuesas o arándanos y lo mete en la boca.

Itachi le mantiene la mirada, sonriendo.

– Qué rico. ¿Lo has cocinado tú?. – Pregunta tomando un nuevo trozo del mismo modo, sin usar los cubiertos.

Itachi niega con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Llena una copa hasta la mitad y la desliza por el mantel hasta Deidara.

Bebe un gran trago y ahora sí, coge el tenedor y se acerca el plato de su chico para dar buena cuenta de lo que que queda en el de comida.

Arrastra la silla para alejarla de la mesa, y se desliza hasta dejar el trasero en el borde. Desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y se soba el estómago, satisfecho.

La sonrisa sibilina de Itachi le pone en alerta demasiado tarde. Cuando se da cuenta de que el moreno no ha comido nada, ya no siente las manos. De hecho es incapaz de mover los brazos.

Mierda.

Abre los ojos sobresaltado, pero no ve absolutamente nada.

Nota los brazos tirantes y la piel de gallina.

Escucha una risita cerca de su oído y sonríe inconscientemente.

No es lo habitual pero le gusta cuando Itachi se pone "imaginativo".

Gime por lo bajo, y se contonea sobre la base sólida que mantiene su cuerpo tumbado.

Los dedos del mayor acarician sobre la ropa interior sus genitales aún dormidos, por poco tiempo.

Solo hace falta ese pequeño roce para que despierten en su plenitud.

La caricia se extiende hacia arriba, por su estómago, hasta una de sus muñecas, que es desatada de la cabecera de la cama donde estaba amarrada hasta ese momento.

Itachi toma la mano libre y la conduce a su propia excitación. Aparta la tela a un lado y guía los cálidos dedos de su rubio para atenderle.

Se asegura de que no mueva la mano lejos de su sexo y libera la otra mano, que lleva a sus labios inmediatamente, paseando la lengua por los dedos de su chico, empapándolos de cálida y resbaladiza saliva.

Deidara tiene sus dos manos ocupadas, cada una en una presa diferente.

Sus ojos siguen cubiertos por un suave vendaje, un pañuelo o algo parecido. En ese pensamiento estaba cuando un jadeo, procedente de los labios de su novio le saca de sus cavilaciones.

Itachi se inclina hacia delante, con los dedos del rubio aún entre sus labios, y le besa, mezclando sus lenguas entre jadeos internos y guía esa mano, la que está besando a la uve que se forma entre sus piernas, sostenidas a pulso sobre las caderas de Deidara.

No necesita decirle nada, por que entiende perfectamente lo que su novio pretende cuando desliza su mano hasta el sitio mas privado de su anatomía.

Deidara tirita de anticipación. No pensó que se le presentaría una nueva oportunidad como esa en lo que le restaba de vida. Estaba mas que feliz y trató por todos los medios de contenerse lo suficiente, pero cuando internó los dedos, dos de ellos, en la angosta entrada de su novio, supo que ya nada podría detenerlo; y cuando Itachi unió sus propios dedos a la danza, estuvo a punto de correrse, sin más.

Paró, y no por que quisiera hacerlo, si no por que quería mirarle a la cara, grabar su expresión en la retina para siempre.

La vez anterior, no pudo, el miedo y la culpa le hicieron ir demasiado rápido y no disfrutar realmente de la experiencia; pero esta vez iba a ser muy diferente.

Soltó el inflamado y duro sexo que atendía y acarició el vientre, en dirección ascendente, con la sana intención de liberar sus ojos de la tela que los cubría, pero un "por favor, no te lo quites" susurrado y suplicante de los labios de Itachi, le hizo cambiar de idea.

Comprendió, que lo necesitaba para poder entregarse libremente a Deidara; y el artista pensó que era una prueba de amor maravillosa.

Volvió a atender su anterior objeto de deseo, pero sus dedos se crisparon unos segundos, mientras las caderas del moreno se deslizaban hacia abajo hasta acoplarse completamente a su cuerpo.

Un ronco jadeo, profundo y gutural, surgió sin permiso de ambos cuerpos, ya unidos íntimamente de forma casi perfecta.

Las manos de Deidara se posaron en sus caderas, en una suave caricia, dejando el control absoluto del acto en sí en su pareja.

Itachi jadeó de nuevo, al notarse completamente lleno, colmado hasta lo mas profundo de sus entrañas, inundado.

El cosquilleo en su bajo vientre se trasformó en lava ardiente, recorriendo sus miembros y articulaciones, ordenando a su cuerpo que hacer, como moverse, dejando a Deidara salir y entrar una y otra vez en su cuerpo, en una danza milimetrada y orquestada únicamente por él.

No fue consciente de cuanto tiempo pasó así, cabalgando dulcemente a su chico, hasta que los dedos del artista se crisparon con un poco mas de fuerza en el hueso de su cadera; señal inequívoca de que no aguantaría mucho más.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, quedando vertical a su pareja, haciendo la unión mas profunda y sentida.

Iba a volverse loco de gusto.

Acarició la mano que descansaba en su cadera y le pidió, en un gesto que Deidara entendió al instante, que liberase su mirada.

Quería verse en los ojos de su amante cuando alcanzase el clímax, y para eso necesitaba que se quiera la tela que él mismo había puesto sobre sus ojos.

Deidara pestañeó confuso, tratando de enfocar su borrosa mirada en el cuerpo sobre él.

Entreabrió los labios cuando por fin, la silueta de Itachi se enfocó frente él.

Bajó su mirada por el pecho y el abdomen del Uchiha, y se paró en el lugar justo en el que su cuerpo se internaba en el de su pareja.

Los dedos de Itachi se posaron en su estómago, para darse un pequeño impulso, subir lo suficiente para casi salir, y volver a dejarse caer lentamente, midiendo cada milímetro del rubio que conquistaba sus entrañas.

Deidara se corrió, sin más, en el interior de ese fascinante cuerpo después de apenas dos saltos.

Itachi le siguió, manchando el vientre y pecho del rubio con un copioso y abundante chorro blanquecino y espeso.

Se tumbó sobre su propio esperma, sin romper la unión, jadeando en los labios del rubio, besándole sin fin una y otra vez, hasta conseguir que Deidara se pusiera a tono de nuevo.

Ahora entendía lo que Sasuke quería decir con que Naruto y él estaban en "Igualdad de condiciones"... ahora mismo le parecía ridículo tanto miedo y tantas negativas. Los berrinches de Deidara quedarían atrás, para el pasado, por que a partir de ese día, Itachi pensaba disfrutar de su novio plenamente.

¡Oh, si! aunque tuviera que pedirle un par de botes mas a Sasuke de esas mágicas pastillitas...

– Itachi. – Susurró el rubio en mitad de un beso, casi sin aliento

– ¿Mmm?. – Escueto pero entendible.

– ¿Puedo hacértelo de nuevo?. – Alzó las caderas para apoyar sus palabras. – Estoy tan caliente que voy a volverme loco.

– Ni se te ocurra dejarme así. – Llevó la mano de Deidara a su pene, palpitante y sonrojado.

– Tus deseos son órdenes...

– Eso es lo único que quería oír de tus labios.

– Te amo, Itachi, no sabes cuanto, y jamás me cansaré de decirlo.

– No, no era lo único... esto tampoco me cansaré de oírlo. – Deslizó sus caderas adelante y atrás, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones a cada vaivén. – También te amo, Deidara...

– … Lo sé... ahora sí que lo sé...

Fin...

…...

Buenoooooo ji ji ji...

Creo que es la segunda vez que escribo de estos dos, y bueno, van gustándome un poquito mas ( demoooo dei con mada ejejejej) en fin...

Espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


End file.
